1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle safety apparatus. The invention further relates to an apparatus for the prevention of vehicle theft. The invention particularly relates to an apparatus for the prevention of theft of a vehicle having a wheel mounted thereon. The invention more particularly relates to a chassis-mounted, wheel-locking device constructed for preventing the theft of the vehicle, such as a trailer, upon which the wheel is mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Problems Solved
One of the problems with owning a vehicle is that of theft. This is especially true if the vehicle is a trailer. Many states do not have trailer licensing laws. Trailers in those states are particularly vulnerable to theft.
Various and diverse methods of protecting a vehicle, such as trailer, against theft have been attempted with various and diverse degrees of success. In this regard, trailer owners have removed the hitch portion of the trailer to deter theft. This method of anti-theft is marginally effective since all a thief has to do is to bring a spare hitch to the scene, bolt it to the trailer, connect the hitch to his (or her) vehicle and drive away.
Other owners, to prevent theft, have removed one or more wheels from the trailer. This method is likewise marginal. For the price of a tire and wheel and the time to install the same, a thief can steal a trailer worth sometimes thousands of dollars.
A tire boot is often used by police to prevent rotation of a wheel and movement of a vehicle. These apparatus are expensive and complex to construct. Such boot safety features are also easily by-passed by removing and replacing the boot-equipped wheel.
The methods employed in the art, as briefly described above, have thus included the removal of towing apparatus, the removal of support and wheel apparatus and the installation of apparatus to prevent wheel rotation.
Still other owners have fastened the entire trailer structure to an immovable structure, such as, passing a chain around the trailer structure and securing it to a tree or some other massive item. It requires little challenge or effort for a thief to cut the chain and steal the vehicle.
The apparatus of this invention solves one or more of the above mentioned problems. The apparatus finds particularly utility on boat trailers, corn hauling trailers, utility trailers, camping trailers, track type recreational vehicles, and track type work vehicles, which, as is customary, remain unattended for long periods of time at sometimes remote locations. Such vehicles, if not secured in some manner, are particularly susceptible to theft.
In one aspect, the invention is an apparatus for locking a wheel of a vehicle to the vehicle and for preventing rotation of the wheel which is locked to the vehicle. In another aspect, the invention is a method for locking a wheel of a vehicle to the vehicle and for preventing rotation of the locked wheel to prevent theft of the vehicle. The apparatus functions to prevent theft of the vehicle.
The apparatus is an elongated connecting member comprising a first end portion, a second end portion and a stabilizing assembly. The said first end portion is non-linear and has a general xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d configuration. The said second end portion is substantially linear and is equipped with a plurality of holes extending along a portion of its length. The said stabilizing assembly is adapted to slidably move along the length of the said second end portion and is still further adapted to cooperate with at least one of the said holes in said second end portion to lock the connecting member relative to the vehicle wheel and the wheel to the vehicle whereby rotation of the wheel is prevented.
The method of the invention is comprised of hooking a first portion of an elongated connecting member to a portion of the undercarriage of a vehicle while passing a second portion of the said connecting member through an opening of a wheel of said vehicle, sliding a stabilizing member onto a portion of the said second end portion of said connecting member, urging the said first end portion of the said connecting member into forcible engagement with the said undercarriage portion of said vehicle and then locking said stabilizing member to said second end portion of said connecting member at a location immediately adjacent the said wheel of said vehicle.